In Demons, We Trust
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Jo gets an unexpected visitor. One-Shot


**In Demons, We Trust**

**AN: **This was written for LJ. This is a One-Shot. PWP really so be warned. It's SMUT! w/ a side of plot lol Betaed by karakent80

**Rated:** M (sex m'ladies, sex!)

**Summary:** Jo gets an unexpected visitor.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

"Harvelle." The growl erupted from behind, causing her fingers to jerk in reaction as two empty beer bottles she'd collected from the counter top sailed from her grip to clatter right back to their previous location.

She twisted around, her fingers slightly chilled in anticipation. If it was trouble, her knife sat wedged inside the waistband of her skirt, though she really didn't wish to use it at this job. Not again.

It was becoming very tiring having to find new work because someone or something decided to pay her a visit while waiting tables. She'd been fired on the spot more times than she could count and that wasn't helping her esteem at all.

Hand at her hip, fingers lightly grazing where the hilt of her knife sat, she set a fake smile to her face. "Can I help you?" Her lips went dry at the sight before her.

Covered in blood and scars, Dean Winchester stood in front of her with an air that spoke volumes of how irritated he happened to be. This pissed her off.

"What happened to you?" She gave a half hearted chuckle.

He cocked a sarcastic smile. "Funny you should ask."

Jo sighed. "I'm a little busy here, Winchester. So if you could please speed this up, I have tables to clean."

It was then that he finally took in her appearance. Wearing a short black skirt, Jo had a white top that stopped just above her navel. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with small trails of blonde falling down to her neck. She looked worn down and tired, yet the fire in her eyes never ceased to burn. Dean couldn't help but think her beautiful.

Relaxing his jaw which he hadn't realized was clenched; he scratched his head with a fore finger. "Vampires happened to me."

The blonde laughed. "What did you do, offer them the wrong type of blood?"

"Not exactly." He replied

"Uh huh." Jo arched one thin brow up.

"So what do you want from me?" she finally asked.

He gave her an expression that said 'quit the dumb act'.

"Jo. Were you hunting recently?" Dean asked her.

She shrugged. "Maybe. I don't remember going after any vamps though."

"What did you go after?" He said asking yet another question.

"Siren." She answered matter of factly.

Dean blinked. "How the hell did you track one when their only attracted to men?"

Now it was Jo's turn to give him a 'duh' look. "Sirens aren't always female, genius. Besides, didn't yours turn into a male FBI agent?"

"Yeah, I forgot about that-" He cut short as he realized that he hadn't spoken to Jo for a long while. Narrowing his eyes, Dean asked. "How did you-?"

Jo flatly replied. "Bobby."

"Oh." He said not knowing what else to say.

Turning back, she grabbed the last bottles on the counter and went behind to drop them in a large bin. "So what did you want?"

"Shot of whiskey." He answered giving her his most devilish smile.

Jo glared. "What did you want from me?"

Dean pulled a stool to him, sitting down right in front of her. "Shot of whiskey."

She rested on her elbows and leaned forward until their faces were only a few inches apart.

"You came in, growled my name and nearly scared me to death for a shot of whiskey?" Jo said starting to grow tired of his arrogance.

"Yep." He said simply, giving her a goofy grin.

"Dean Winchester, you have five seconds to tell me what the hell is going on and why vampires tore you to bits or I swear, vampires are going to be the last of your worries." Jo threatened as she reached for the bottle of whiskey.

He gave a laugh. "You sound like you're my mother."

"Glad I'm not. I'm a fellow hunter who deserves a little respect." She said to him somewhat annoyed.

The humor he'd found dissipated as his eyes fell somberly to the table top. She wanted to shake him until he spoke but found it was useless. Pulling out a shot glass, she poured him a shot of J.D. before placing it just in front of him. When he went to reach for it, she quirked her lips into a slight smirk and pulled back so his fingers fell short.

"Answer." Was all she said while taunting him with the glass of whiskey.

"Shot on the house?" He played.

She rolled her eyes. "You're really pushing it." But she slid the drink to his waiting hand anyway, which he took eagerly and downed it before she could blink.

He exhaled sharply, licking his lips. "Thanks."

"What's going on?" Jo asked growing curious.

Little tinkers could be heard as his fingers toyed with the glass.

"Vampire nest in the downtown area. I went to go in and raid them." He said starting to get lost in his own world.

"Alone?" Jo asked shaking her head.

He winced. "Yep."

Jo brushed back a few strands from her face and rubbed her neck, not liking where the story was headed.

"Where is Sam, Dean?" she asked realizing for the first time that he wasn't there.

In a lifetime, there are seldom times one would see Dean look beaten and broken. Jo didn't like this unique opportunity. She touched his hand gently.

"I don't know where he is." Dean replied feeling the emptiness that was once occupied by his brother.

She watched in astonishment when his fingers curled to entwine with hers.

"We had a huge fight, came to blows. Literally. That's the last I saw of him." Dean said recalling the last time he'd seen Sam.

"That's where the cuts and bruises are from." She stated, brushing her free hand against his hair, noting the large bruise just at the corner of his hairline.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Kid can throw a right hook."

"Taught him well I guess?"Jo asked giving him a weak smile, she dropped her hand down and pulled on his with the other.

"Come on in the back so I can take a look at those cuts of yours." She said as she pulled him along to the hallway near the storage room where they kept the bar's back stock.

"There." Jo said triumphantly as she finished bandaging up a broken Dean.

"All done." She said as she patted his leg. She went to sit beside him on the couch in the employee's lounge when she felt his rough hands pull her into his lap, his fingertips lightly grazing the bare skin of her arm as he pulled her down onto the couch with him.

Letting out a small yelp, she felt her knife sliding against her skin as Dean disarmed her and smiled to himself.

"Managed to get an upgrade I see." He twisted the blade in his hands. "Not bad."

Jo folded her arms but didn't move from his lap.

"You know, some people find it offensive when strangers stick their hands down others skirts." Jo huffed

"Good thing were not strangers then." Dean stated mocking her.

Jo scoffed, swatting away his hand when he tried to play with the knife and quickly took it back into her possession.

"You're not drunk. So what's this sudden show of affection?" She asked wondering what was going on with him.

"Sudden?" He brushed his knuckles down her forearm, interlocking a hand around her elbow when she tried to stand back.

"What makes you think that this is some strange occurrence? Dean asked watching her

She gave him a furious glare.

"Are you kidding me? You can't even pick up a damn phone to call me if your life to depended on it." She said angrily starting sound eerily like her mother again.

Again, she tried to disentangle herself from him and succeeded with a harsh shove against him.

"Jo." He called, but already she felt the sting of pain yielding just at the brink of her eyes. Damn it. She didn't want to cry.

Jo Harvelle never cried.

Okay, maybe once…twice when it was about her father or that creepy spirit who had locked her away.

Alright, she cried a few more times for Ash's death but that was it.

"What's the problem?" Dean asked, touching her face. When had he gotten up so close to her? God, she really was pathetic around him. She slapped his hand away and stalked towards the front of the bar. Hands once again seized her around about the waist but this time, she swung around, slamming her fist into an already bruised cheek. Dean swore but didn't retaliate. Instead he pressed himself closer to her, until their bodies were lined up.

Before she could think better of it her hand holding the knife sliced up, nicking Dean's face, and a line of crimson appeared in its wake.

"Shit!" Jo hissed, her hand already reaching up to check if it were serious. What she hadn't counted on was his lips falling down onto hers in a kiss so heated, her face and chest flushed. Teeth smacked into hers as a tongue forced its way into her mouth, dominating it with so much raw emotional power. Jo had to wonder whether it was the cuts and bruises on his body that caused him to do this, or the ones that still bled in his wounded soul. When they broke for air, it was her shaking voice that brought about the question dancing through her mind since the time she found him inside of the bar.

"What do you want, Winchester?" the words slipping seamlessly out her mouth

He brushed their noses together, his mouth just a breath away when he whispered, "You."

The sound of his lips sucking in her lower one had her wrapping her legs around his waist locking her against the hard planes of his body.

Breaking apart, Jo dropped her head back, allowing him to suck and lick, kiss and blow along her neck until she felt a sharp nip at her neck. For an instant panic rose in her chest at the thought that maybe Dean had been bitten by a vampire. But at his soft chuckle at her paranoia she slapped his arm.

"I can't help it, I'm a hunter." She said still entwined around him.

He inhaled her sweet scent then pulled her mouth back down to his. "I know."

Already she grew wet for him and more than likely he could feel it through his jeans. "Do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?" She prodded knowing the answer all too well

"Bite me." Jo sucked in air when he cupped one of her breasts in his calloused hand letting his thumb softly graze her pert nipple.

She felt his hands stop and almost punched him in the face for the sudden dread that washed over her for asking a thing. That was of course, until she felt the slice of his teeth biting deep into the skin over her jugular. Her eyes shut quickly as pain washed over her along with an undeniable pleasure.

He didn't waste any time as he made quick work of removing her clothes and then his own. He pushed into her slick folds filling her completely the sensation making her bite her lip and draw blood staining her lips crimson.

Crimson filled his mouth and he licked his lips and the skin now stained. "Not bad," He murmured, a lick here and there, cleaning up the remainder. It was disturbing how easily he fell into such a natural etiquette. He pulled himself out, until the head of his cock sat just at her entrance, making her irritated and if possible hornier.

"Fuck Dean, would you move before I kill you."

She heard the soft rumble of his laughter. He threw them along the couch and slammed into her just as her back hit the cushions. Instinctively, her body arched against teasing him with the feel of her erect nipples ghosting along his bare skin. He slammed into her again sending her closer to the edge they both sought to tumble over.

"Oh my God," She moaned out load.

Dean in all seriousness retorted. "No, Dean. Not God."

They both laughed as they continued the pace Dean had set for them. It wasn't until she could feel the coming of her climax that Jo used her own body weight to roll them so that she was on top. Gripping him with her thighs she rode him swiveling her hips like she was playing with a hula hoop. Dean watched entranced as she writhed on top of him with wild abandon make her breasts bounce seductively.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your boobs?"

Jo, concentrating on the pace, laughed outright from the absurdity at hearing the word boobs.

"Not recently, no." She swirled her hips once more and they both let out a moan.

Not once did Jo think when she had woken up this morning and put on her outfit for the day that she would be here with Dean Winchester beneath her and throbbing inside of her. At her job no less.

Squeezing her thighs, she pulled Dean deeper into her as the first waves of her orgasm washed over her. She let out a primal scream as Dean continued to thrust into her sending them both into the abyss.

"Damn it, you're so tight." Dean growled, his nails carving crescent moons into her skin. Scream after scream erupted from her as her orgasm hit her full tilt she moved never seeming to get enough friction as she convulsed and felt Dean come inside her.

When they finally came down, Jo stood up and found her skirt on the ground near the couch and hiked it up onto her waist before righting it back down. Jo found her torn panties and tossed them aside again realizing that she wouldn't be able to wear them anymore. It was going to be fun walking home without them. She slung her bra back and then let her hands travel down her shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles after she slipped it over head and looked up to find Dean licking his lips.

"What?" She asked, a smile teasing her lips.

He didn't look up. "I kind of lied, earlier."

Suddenly the smile broke and her eyes began to show her drawling back behind her walls.

"About?" She said sharply and that was when he finally looked up to see her face pinched.

"I didn't just come here for a shot of whiskey." He admitted

"Oh." She asked.

He grabbed her waist and drew her close again, brushing his hands up under her shirt.

"I also really wanted to taste these." He said pushing up her blouse, He sucked a still bra clad nipple into his mouth.

Jo, grasping for anything, held on the short wisps of hair at the back of his head as her own fell back.

No, she certainly hadn't expected this when she woke up this morning.

"You know something," She said after he started to move to the other nipple.

"Mmm." He murmured, slipping the pert little bud between his lips.

Jo gasped and closed her eyes, trying to remember what she was going to say.

"When I was hunting that siren, he did let me in on a little secret." She said a sly smile playing on her lips.

Dean, at the talk of a demon paused for a moment and looked up in wonder. Hunter instincts, she mused.

"What's that?"He asked curious now.

She knocked him back, her body already twisting down to the space between his legs and grabbed on to his semi-erect cock pumping it a few times.

"In demons, we trust all our sexual actions to be the best." She leaning down over his cock and slowly sucking in the head not stopping there.

He gasped when her mouth enveloped him until he bottomed out against the back of her throat. _Holy shit, she_ _was deep-throating him!_ Dean thought as she pulled back until he sat just at the base of her bottom lip before she pushed him right back in like she were savoring her favorite Popsicle.

"What-" She glided her teeth along his shaft and he swore he saw stars explode "what are you talking about?" He barely finished when she started rolling his balls between her fingers.

When she sat back, she grinned deviously. "You ever wonder where all our inhibitions come from? Why we like what we like?" she asked before sucking his balls into her mouth and rolling them with her tongue before releasing them.

Dean fixed her with narrowed eyes as he tried to concentrate on the conversation. "I'm not following."

She sat back into his lap; his now spit slick dick inches from her slick entrance.

"Like for instance, I like my sex rough. You apparently like to get blow-jobs just as much as I like to give them and we both love a good round of foreplay." She began to explain.

Swallowing hard, Dean gave a nod. "So you're saying we get these ideas from demons?"

Jo rubbed her drenched folds along the head of his dick, making them both moan as she continued to brush against him.

"Yes," she breathed out. "They're all dark, wild things we all think are taboo when really it's natural. So the demons feed on that and re-feed us, only it seems like they're the creators behind it." She continued to explain.

"Interesting" He mumbled against her lips when she bent down to drag his bottom lip into hers.

"So then what do you think we take from the demons this time?" Dean asked

He watched as the blonde goddess that was Jo grinned down at him.

"I think the demons want you to fuck me some more." She replied smiling mischievously

"Is that so?" He said as he brushed his thumb along her sensitive clit and she let out a cry as a tremble wracked her body causing her thighs to quiver. She didn't know how much she could take but she certainly knew how much more she wanted of Dean.

"Mmhhhmm," Jo hissed when he pressed both his thumb and forefinger against her and dipped a third inside.

Pumping his digits in and out a few times, he waited until she nearly exploded before pulling back and receiving a threatening glare.

"Why did you stop?" She all but cried and he found himself smirking in stride.

"Because I'm not even close to being done with you yet, now turn around." He ordered

Frowning, she did as she was told and found herself thrown over the couch, her ass perched in the air.

"What the hell Dean!" She shouted, though most of it went into the material of the couch. She tried to right herself but found resistance. He had placed a hand on her back and was holding her down, his body just behind her.

"Dean! What are you-" Her words broke off when he slammed into her wet silken folds. She choked out a cry and clawed at the cushions.

Lifting her leg up so it stood on the couch her body currently lounged over, he slammed into her again, this time going deeper than ever before. Tears sprang into her eyes at the intensity of it.

Their bodies slammed together, skin turning slightly pink from the abuse until Jo moaned that she was so damn close she could taste it and he pulled out.

"What are you doing?" She cried out and went to attack him when she again felt her body being moved and her hands suspended above her head. His belt twisted around her wrists and he quickly tied it to the wooden loop of the couch.

"Dean…" Jo didn't know what to think. Her body screamed to be pleased as her mind rattled on about how she should be kicking his ass instead.

"Just taking some insurance…" He muttered, raising the hair on the back of her neck.

"For what?" She spat out when he started to disappear behind her again.

"Dean! You son a bitch, you better answer me or I swear-" she said before stopping in midsentence.

A cry filtered into the room as he slammed into her, though not the direction she thought. Fingers dug tightly into her palms, her eyes wide in shock. Not at just what the fucking idiot just did but just…how it felt strangely good. Dean stilled, waiting to see if she would stop him. When no words fell from her lips, he repeated the thrust with just as much force, hearing a muffled cry from the woman below him. Reaching his arm around, he pinched her clit causing her to choke on a moan as he brought his hips back.

They continued the pace, his fingers brushing her and pinching the already abused nub. Dean kept a hand at the small of her back, using it to press when he slipped out. Finally, Jo could feel her legs quiver and her muscles clench.

"Fuck," Dean growled into her neck, his labored breath brushing down her neck. He thrust once more, his finger still working at her clit while she came apart as he held her weight with his arm when she went limp.

"You know," Jo sighed, still flushed and out of air when they finally could see straight, "it's called a condom, douche bag. You didn't have to do that and besides that didn't stop you the first time." She finished saying as her breathing grew more even.

Dean kissed her jaw line and pulled the belt away from her wrists to reveal angry red marks. He gently rubbed them before picking her up and faltered.

"Damn." He swore

"What?" She asked, her eyes already realizing that he couldn't quite manage to get her to the couch. Jo Harvelle laughed outright for the first time since his arrival.

"Just put me down, idiot. I can walk you know." She teased knowing just how spent she really was.

Dean placed her down on the tips of her feet until she was leaning against him.

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow at her looking miffed.

"And here I thought I did my job thoroughly." Dean said teasingly

Rolling her eyes, she slapped him lightly on the chest before limping toward the couch for his benefit.

"I didn't say well." She said as she dropped her weary body down into the cool cushions and found him smirking at her.

"What?" she asked starting to get irritated.

"You haven't kicked my ass yet." He reminded her.

Jo gave him a confused look before realizing he meant the whole restraint thing.

"Give me time." She said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"You liked it though didn't you?" He teased, sitting down beside her. Scars lined his chest and she could see a few new additions needing a bit more attention now.

Not really wanting to admit to it, Jo rolled her shoulders nonchalantly. "It was okay. Though a bit of warning would have been nice."

Dean leaned against her, nipping just at the base of her shoulder eliciting quiet moan from her.

"I think unplanned is much more appealing." He said rising to pull on his jeans and shirt.

She sarcastically laughed at this.

"Right. Like you weren't planning this the second you came through those doors." She quipped as she watched him dress.

"Alright, fine. You got me on that. But the positions," He put his hands up innocently, "totally instinct."

"You're instincts are of a dog?" She questioned, her eyes dancing with mirth at catching Dean Winchester in his own words.

"Well I guess that makes you the bitch," He shot back, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

Jo pulled herself up quickly, Dean getting ready to apologize for crossing a line with her when she bent down to adjust her misaligned skirt and to find her discarded panties.

"If that's how you feel-" she started to say feigning anger.

"-Jo I didn't mean" He started but stopped at seeing her smirk after she smoothed out her shirt again giving up on the search for her panties.

"-I think maybe we should hit my place after you help me close up and I'll show you who the bitch is." She taunted flashing one of her most dazzling smiles.

Looking smugger then if he just was called out to the shooting range, Dean picked her underwear up off the floor where he had already found them and swung them on his forefinger.

"Forgetting something there princess." He taunted her back.

After everything they'd done, the sight of Dean swinging her panties in her face had her going red as she tried to snatch them away. When he stepped out of her reach and headed for the front, Jo had a funny feeling their little game of cat and mouse had somehow escalated.

Irritated and amused at the same time, Jo followed after the jackass jumping around tables and chairs with pink underwear in his grasp.

"Winchester, give me my panties back before I put my foot in your ass!" She said jumping over a fallen chair with a grin on her face. She had to say, she always did love a good chase.


End file.
